Strange Things In Sacremento
by doryandnemo
Summary: When Twitty gets in trouble who will help him out? Read and Review PLZ
1. The Punishment

AN: I don't own any of the characters from Even Stevens.  
  
Chapter 1-The Punishment  
  
Ren's POV:  
  
I was in Principal Wexlar's office filing papers like I do every day. Just I started thinking about Alan Twitty. He was my very secret crush and no one knew about it. I started to like him when he my brother and I formed the band The Twitty-Stevens Connection. His guitar skills were incredible and I was really impressed. I noticed that he was a nice guy and he wasn't too bad looking either. I had to stop thinking so much and get back to work. A few minutes later I heard Principal Wexlar yelling at somebody. Then in walked my brother Louis and Twitty. Apprently they had been dropping water ballons from the roof again. Since this was the third time they had done this they didn't get off so easily. They ended up getting two weeks detention and had to do 100 hours of community service each. Oh as if the situation wasn't bad enough leave it to my idiot brother to argue.  
  
"Mr. Wexlar how do you know it was us this time?" he tried to reason.  
  
"Mr. Stevens when seven people see you and Mr. Twitty I think I'm going to believe them over you. Now get out and go home before the punishment gets worse."  
  
I quickly finished filing and bid my goodbyes to Mr. Wexlar. Whe I left the office I saw Twitty walking down the hall slow. But I noticed something else he was alone. I ran up to him trying not to look like I was running to him. I looked at him and he looked sad. This made me feel extremely bad.  
  
"Hey Twitty I heard what happened in there. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah Ren it's cool. I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents. And get 100 hours of community service."  
  
"Well if you want to we could get together this weekend and do something. I'm sure we can find something since I do a lot of this kind of stuff." I said hoping it didn't sound too desperate.  
  
"Thanks Ren that would be great. That's nice seeing as how you don't have to.So I'll see you on Saturday around 1:00?"  
  
"Okay see ya then. Oh and good luck with your parents."  
  
I didn't hear his reply but it didn't matter. I couldn't wait till Saturday. Little did I know that Twitty had been looking forward to the weekend just as much as me. AN: Please R&R. This is my first fice so be nice.Thanks 


	2. Punishment With An Upside

AN: I don't own any characters from Even Stevens.  
  
Chapter 2- Punishment With An Upside  
  
Twitty's POV:  
  
Everything was going great when Louis and I were dropping water balloons from the roof. All until we heard "Will Alan Twitty and Louis Stevens please report to the office immediately." Since it was the last period of the day there was no one in the halls. Principal Wexlar met us outside of his office and then started yelling at us. Then we marched into the office and guess who was there to here it all, Louis's sister Ren. 'Oh way to go Twitty embarrass yourself in front of the girl you've had a crush on forever.'  
She had her back turned to us and I could tell she was trying to make it look like she was working and not listening. When Principal Wexlar was done with us we ended up having two weeks detention and had to do 100 hours of community service. When Louis tried to argue our case I could tell that it wasn't working. He then yelled for us to go home before the punishment got worse." 'Geez this is so embarrassing. Ren'll never let us live it down.' Louis and I bid our goodbyes and I walked the shameful walk home.  
Just then I heard someone running behind me and it could only be one person, Ren. 'Great here comes the teasing and bragging.' But what she said next shocked me.  
  
"Hey Twitty I heard what happened in there. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah Ren it's cool. I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents. And get 100 hours of community service."  
  
"Well if you want to we could get together this weekend and do something. I'm sure we can find something since I do a lot of this kind of stuff." I said hoping it didn't sound too desperate.  
  
"Thanks Ren that would be great. That's nice seeing as how you don't have to. So I'll see ya around 1:00on Saturday?"  
  
"Okay see ya then and good luck with your parents."  
  
Then we walked in separate directions as we headed for out houses. I couldn't wait till Saturday. Maybe that when I'll tell Ren how I really feel about her. But will she feel the same?  
  
AN: Well what do ya think? Will he tell Ren? Stay tuned to find out. PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	3. Community Service

AN: I don't own any of the chracters from Even Stevens. I just write fanfics about them.  
  
Chapter 3-Community Service  
  
Ren's POV:  
  
I looked in the mirror and checked myself out. I had chose some shorts and and a white tee with a red flower on it. I had put my hair up in ponytail. I decided that I looked acceptable and walked out of the bathroom. I went into my room and put on some make-up. Not much just some clear lip gloss. Just then I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs to answer it. On the other side of the door was the person I had been waiting and getting ready for.  
  
"Hey Twitty. How's it going?" I said trying to sound casual.  
  
"Oh hey Ren. I'm fine how are you? I'm sorry you have to spend a perfect Saturday with me." He said looking down at the ground.  
  
"No Twitty it's cool it's not like I having other things to do." I could tell my face was red.  
  
"Well then I guess we better get going then. Where are we going anyway?"he asked looking confused.  
  
"Oh we're going to the animal shelter to walk dogs. Unless you had any other ideas."I hoped he didn't and looked at him.  
  
"No you're better at this tuff then I am so lead the way." He said smiling.  
  
We walked in silence to the shelter. When he was looking the other way I would stare at him and noticed how cute he was. He had blond hair that fell into his eyes. Oh did I mention that he had the most perfect green eyes I had ever seen. I had a crush really bad and I wondered if he knew.  
  
Twitty's POV:  
  
When I arrived at Ren and Louis' house I rang the bell and waited for someone answered. Then Ren answered the door and she looked really hot. Her jean shorts were just a bit short and her tee was just a bit tight. I gave her a quick look up and down and hoped she didn't notice. We made small talk and the headed to the animal shelter. We didn't say anything to each other. When she wasn't looking I would sneek glances at her. 'G-d she looks looked so hot. I wish she could know how I really feel about her.' 'Then get some guts and tell her you big baby.' A voice inside my head said. 'It's not that easy ya know!'  
  
Then we reached the shelter and walked in. The place really reeked of animal droppings. Ren walked up to the man at the counter and told him what the situation was and he looked happy.  
  
"He's going to get some dogs for us walk. He said he would give you an hour for each dog that you walk. I told I didn't need hours so I'll give you mine when we're done okay?" she said happily.  
  
"Ok that's cool Ren. Did I mention you really don't have to do this."I said looking away from her.  
  
"Twitty stop. I want to okay.I want to help you." She said a little exasperated.  
  
The man came back with six dogs on leashes. I took three of them and they started to sniff me. Ren took the remaning three. We started to walk out of the shelter clutching the leashes in our hands. Ren's dogs were trying to run away and she jolted forward. I grabbed her arm to steady her. I felt electricity run through my fingers.  
  
"Hey Ren I need to tell you something........"  
  
AN: Well what ya think? Will Ren be in for a surprise? Stay tuned to find out. REVIEW! 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

AN: I don't own Even Stevens. I'm just another random fan. Thanks to all who reviewed me!  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out  
  
Twitty's POV:  
  
My heart beat fast as I spoke those last few words. 'Way to go buster now you gotta tell her.' She looked at me with a confused expression on her face and then she looked away.  
  
"Twitty what do you want to tell me?"  
  
" W-w-well I-I-I wanted to tell you that I-I have a crush on you." The last three words came out in a whisper.  
  
"Excuse me did you just say what I think you said?" she asked with what sounded like excitement in her voice.  
  
Ren's POV:  
  
While we were walking out of the pound the dogs I had jolted forward and I was going to fall. Then I felt two hands grab my arm and steady me. I turned around and saw Twitty holding my arm. I felt electricity run through my whole body. Then he said something I had been hoping for.  
  
"Ren I have to tell you something."  
  
"Twitty what do you want to tell me?"  
  
" W-w-well I-I-I wanted to tell you that I-I have a crush on you." The last three words came out in a whisper.  
  
"Excuse me did you just say what I think you said?" I hope I didn't sound too excited.  
  
"Yeah I guess I did. Now I feel really dumb. I-I"  
  
Twitty's POV:  
  
Then I as cut off with her lips meeting mine. 'Is this really happening? Is she really kissing me?' I decided to think about it later and go with it. After about 10 seconds she pulled away and looked at the ground.  
  
"Twitty I have a confession of my own."  
  
AN: What will happen next? Will they be together...? Stay tuned and REVIEW! 


End file.
